


One Piece x Reader

by greeniivy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniivy/pseuds/greeniivy
Summary: I write these in my spare time and I figured they should be shared so enjoy! Also I should mention some smut makes its way in there, but I will be sure to mark it appropriately if you want to skip them... they'll probably be marked with asterisks in the title since I'm lazy... and I'll update tags as I publish more.





	1. Southern Rain (Niji)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one while in pizza hut during a kids birthday party so it is very short... sorry... but the song is by Jake Bugg.

Loud thunder crackled through the air and white lighting flashed mercilessly in the windows. Soon followed the sound of fat water droplets pelting the glass.

Naturally, she rolled over in bed and turned her back to it. It was only a storm that would soon pass.

Once again there was the sound of clashing thunder, but this time the mattress shook slightly. She wasn’t the one who moved either.

Even though it was pitch black, she could still make out the shape of the person sitting up in bed next to her. His chest heaved dramatically with each labored breath he drew in while his hands gripped the cotton bed sheets for dear life. His lips seemed to almost quiver as he stared out the window silently.

“Niji, are you oka—,”

“D-Don’t worry about it… just go back to sleep.” His words were unexpectedly sporadic, making her scoot closer to him curiously.

“Well,” she sighed, “I’m not tired now…”

A moment passed with the sound of heavy rain falling steadily and him remaining dead silent. Her head gently rested against the soft pillows as she waited for him to do something, hell, _anything_.

One more booming clash of thunder ripped through the sky. Niji’s shoulders jolted while his hands jerked the sheets closer.

“Hey,” she whispered quietly while stretching her hand out towards him, “It’s just a little thunderstorm, it’ll be over soon…”

Her fingertips barely brushed against his shoulder and she could see him beginning to relax under her touch. His heavy breathing slowed and his hands eased their grip on the blankets. A sigh of relief blew past his lips.

“At least lay down with me…”

The rattling sound of the raindrops became a faint pitter patter as the seconds ticked by and the thunder was nothing but a low growl at that point.

She wrapped her hand around his elbow gently as she began to tug him down and against her chest endearingly. Her fingers wasted no time entangling themselves in his soft blue locks as he allowed her other arm to hold him tightly. His eyes slipped shut contently as he buried his face against her delicate skin.

He mumbled in a cracked whisper, “Thanks.”


	2. Blue Velvet (Niji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a Lana Del Rey song and damn it's been so long since I heard this one.

One spotlight illuminated her figure as her warm alto voice mesmerized the crowd in the small club. Not a single soul could bring themselves to look away from her as she sang her moody tune.

Her blue velvet dress hugged her hips in the most perfect way while the jewelry that decorated her neck and ears glimmered in the bright light. She was _blinding_ on stage.

One man in the back, hidden away in the far corner, watched her every move. His hand anxiously ran through his bright blue locks as he licked his lips in anticipation. The song had just begun, but he couldn’t help but dread the end.

How many times had he come to see her now? Ten? Fifteen times?

The way her red painted lips parted every time she’d breathe before a line drove him wild. When her hands would wander over her own body as she felt the song was _absolutely criminal_ , and would only make it harder for him to sit comfortably.

God what he would give for those to be his hands. To be able to slide that dress off of her himself, or touch her soft skin. To call her his own.

She smiled softly and waved to the crowd after the last note. They cheered as she began sauntering away from the mic.

He reached for his half empty whisky and slammed it back. A five dollar bill was tossed on the table as he rose from his seat and made his way for the exit.

He’d be back next time, just as always. He’d never miss one of his baby’s shows.


	3. Oh No! (Sanji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Marina!

Cool water from the faucet ran over her fingers and washed the crimson blood down the drain. She bit her lip not only from the stinging sensation that engulfed her fingertips but also the embarrassment that was eating her alive. 

The cook held her wrist softly, while the smoke from his cigarette danced in the air between them. His twirly brows were contorted with distress as he did his best to clean the cuts along her delicate skin. 

“Are you alright?” His soft blue eyes and worried expression had her heart melting on the spot. 

“Yeah Sanji, I’m good.” Her other hand nervously gripped the edge of the counter she sat on.

Silence once again filled the kitchen as he turned the faucet off and began gently dabbing at her fingers with a piece of gauze from the first aid kit. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he tried to stop the bleeding, but eventually he gave up and just applied pressure to them for a few moments.

“You should be more careful with the knives (y/n),” he scolded her quietly while squeezing her hand. “I don’t want your lovely skin to be scarred.”

She stared down at his hands anxiously, hoping he wouldn’t notice how hers were shaking. A weak ‘uh-huh’ was all she could muster as a response.

Soon he pulled the gauze away and began carefully wrapping each finger with a bandage. He stepped closer and stood between her legs as he did his best to wrap her fingertips tightly. The heat that rushed to her cheeks was making her dizzy and clammy at that point.

“S-Sanji?” She croaked out as he started on the last finger, “I…”

The strong scent of his cologne mixed the smoke from his cigarette was too much at that point. Her head was spinning uncontrollably and her eyesight was blurring slowly.

“Yeah, (y/n)?” He stopped what he was doing to look up and give her his undivided attention.

“Don’t… please back up.” It was becoming difficult for her to breathe the longer he stood there inches away. 

It didn’t work since he only stepped closer with a concerned pout. “Why? Are sure you’re okay? You look like you’re burning up…” He reached up to touch her forehead gently.

“Oh no…” She mumbled as her stomach instantly lurched with butterflies and her heart pounded against her ribs with ferocity. She began to fall forwards limply as her eyes slipped shut and her shoulders slumped down.

“Hey—Woah (y/n)!” He caught her limp body in his arms before it could crash to the ceramic tiles below. His cigarette fell to the ground as he stared back at her in shock.

***

“Sanji she’s fine, I promise you didn’t do anything,” the sweet voice of the ship’s medic chimed in her ears, “It was probably just a fainting spell, she might be dehydrated.”

The sound of their conversation had her keeping her eyes sealed until the cook left. She knew Chopper was going to want an explanation once she woke up, and she didn’t have the courage to admit it in front of Sanji.

“Alright… just tell me when she wakes up so I can bring her some water.” His warm voice was laced with nothing but pure worry.

There was the creaking of the door opening and closing as he left without another word. Finally her eyes cracked open, only to see the familiar blue nose of her reindeer friend. He did not look happy with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern stare fixated on her.

“You have to tell him,” the reindeer sighed.

She held up her fingers so she could inspect the bandages that were wrapped around them tightly. He had managed to finish her last finger before she passed out. 

His gentle touch still lingered on her skin like a brand. 

Her fingertips slowly pressed themselves to her lips as she kissed them softly. It was something she never wanted to forget even though she had single handedly embarrassed herself by fainting from his touch.

“I will… soon.”


	4. Long Distance Runaround (Kid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm it’s 1 in the morning the title is a song by Yes.

She was crouched down fixing the generator that had powered the local general store for years. Her small hands were shoved into the inner workings of the machine, skillfully tightening down any loose bolts and reconnecting undone wires.

Once she was finished she breathed a tired sigh and wiped her blackened hands on her grease covered pants. It was hard work, but to her it was beyond rewarding when she saw the appreciative smiles on the people’s faces.

Meticulously she placed her tools into their metal case. One after another until she reached for the wrench.

It jerked up into the air on its own before her fingers could even reach it.

“Huh…” she raised an eyebrow curiously.

Once again she reached for it but this time it began slowly gliding away. Swiftly she wrapped her hands around it in a vice grip as it began pulling her down the dirt road with ease.

“What the hell?” She dug her heels into the dirt but it was useless as it refused to stop, and she refused to let go.

A wrench like that wasn’t _cheap_. There was no way she’d let it go so easily.

Villagers watched in awe as she was pulled around a corner and down another road. Hopefully it would stop soon otherwise she wouldn’t have any soul left to her boots.

Eventually it pulled her to the dingy bar on the far side of town. It slammed into the door and whipped it open. A crowd of people turned their heads to her as she unwillingly stumbled passed tables filled with shady characters.

Finally the wrench stopped when it collided with a man seated at the bar. “Oh there she is,” he snickered.

She rudely snatched the wrench back and shoved it into her back pocket with a huff. Her attention turned back to the man and she felt herself become even more enraged.

His flame-like hair, along with his smug painted lips, made her seethe with fury. The way his sharp eyes seemed to pierce her very being to the point of feeling too vulnerable was enough to make her scowl. She hated men like him, and sadly he was a persistent one.

“I knew you’d come back to me,” his strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, “Just can’t stay away, huh?”

She scoffed with distaste, “I’d never go out of my way to see you, Kid.”

“Oh don’t be like that… It’s obvious there’s something _magnetic_ between us.”

Her eyebrows shot up in shock at the weak pick up line, “Hardly. Anyways next time you’re in port; leave my property alone alright? There’s plenty of scrap metal around here for you to borrow for your escapades.”

“But your property is _much_ more fun to steal,” he sighed pulling her closer, “I get to see you every time.”

“Well I don’t want to see you, so stop.” She tugged out of his grasp and began making her way back to the door, “Or I will notify the Navy of your frequent stays in this village.”

“Then I’ll just have to take them down when they arrive, and when I do I’ll take what I want.” He watched in amusement as she turned back with wide eyes.

“Oh really? And what exactly would that be?” She asked softly.

“You, obviously.”


	5. Honeymoon (Ichiji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it 4 in the morning, the title is another Lana Del Rey song..

Her pale white dress had been tossed to the floor without a second thought while his suit was scattered all throughout the bedroom. Only sounds of heavy breathing and light moans bounced off the walls.

She was trapped under him, tangled in soft satin sheets, as he peppered needy kisses along her neck. Her blood red lips were parted ever so slightly as she blew out content sighs and ran her fingers through his flamboyant red hair. With every kiss she found her skin burning, aching for more.

That’s what she remembered. Countless nights filled with heated passion that seemed to never die.

Or at least that’s what she thought.

Now she sat stoically on those same sheets, wondering where it had all gone wrong. She couldn’t take anymore of it. A year was long enough, she was done.

The door clicked open and she watched with wide eyes as he stepped inside. His dark shades hid away any real emotion from her as he came towards her with a half grin.

“What are you doing? The meeting starts in an hour and you're still in your nightgown?” It was a small taunt, but to her it stung.

“Sorry,” she croaked out as she rose from her seat on the soft mattress, “I was just thinking for a little bit…” Without looking back at him, she quickly began tugging off her nightgown and went to pulling on a white blouse from the closet.

She went to sit back down on the bed as she buttoned her shirt up, but stopped mid stride seeing that he had his bare back to her as he slid his shirt off. It pained her heart.

She missed touching him, running her fingers along his perfect skin. Tracing the markings of the tattoo that covered his bicep had been her favorite pastime, but now she rarely saw it.

In that moment her feet acted on their own, carrying her closer and closer to him until she was only inches away. Slowly her arms wrapped around his torso while she gently rested her cheek on his shoulder blade.

“Ichiji…” she whispered lowly while running her hands over his toned chest. “I want you.”

He didn’t flinch, and she felt her heart beginning to sink like lead.

Her voice cracked hideously, “Please, say you want me too.”

It was silent for too long.

“ _Please_ …”

Her hands had froze in place and began to shake with frustration. Fat tears welled up in her eyes, blinding her while she did her best to keep her breathing under control.

She knew what was coming, but she would never be able to prepare for it.

“Do we have to do this right now?” He asked with an icy edge to his words.

That was it.

She immediately pulled away from him and held a shaking hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. Her feet stumbled pathetically when she turned to go to the bathroom.

“I’m not going to the meeting, just go by yourself.” She mumbled weakly from behind her fingers.

The bathroom door slammed and echoed throughout the room. He didn’t try to stop her. Again he didn’t even move.

Her back pressed against the cool wooden door as she slowly sank to the frigid tile floor. Her hands held her head tightly as she choked out barely audible cries. Nothing but pain ripped through her chest from her ragged and inconsistent breathing.

She yearned for their honeymoon again.


	6. Tough Guys (Yonji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alksdjjsja it's been awhile but I'm back; the song's by REO Speedwagon!

“Are you scared?” The question hung in the open air as he towered over her small from.

A weak shiver ran down her spine as her back was pressed into the cold stone wall in a futile attempt to put more distance between her and her harasser. The expression she wore was blank. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew the last thing she’d show him was fear.

“No sir,” her words were calm as she stared up at him, “I was just hoping this would be over soon so I can finish my chores for the day.”

His smug grin twitched. It was a clear sign that she had thrown him off, but that didn’t mean he was finished yet.

“Did you just smart off to a _prince_?” His hand grabbed her face roughly, “You do know you can be punished for that, right?”

She barely flinched as he squeezed her cheeks, “I was just being honest. Would you rather me lie and say that I’m enjoying this? Because I’m really not, and I’d like for you to let me go now.”

Her blunt tone and indifferent attitude had him completely speechless. He stood there a wide-eyed mess while she patiently waited for him to let go of her face.

But she knew she was winning, and didn’t plan on stopping just yet.

“Yonji, let’s get one thing straight,” she spoke boldly with a proud posture, “I’m not phased by you or your brother’s scare tactics. I know all three of you are bullies who feed off of fear, and I’m the last maid who will give you that. Your tough guy act won’t work on me, I’ve dealt with much worse before.”

A heavy silence filled the corridor as he took in her words. She didn’t say his name formally like she was expected to. His grip on her face weakened and he felt his jaw dropping. For her to speak to him in such a way; it was asinine. Was she _actually_ serious?

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work I need to get done.” Without another word she pushed his hand away and slipped past him swiftly.

He found himself staring at her back as she sauntered away. His jaw snapped back into place and he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, trying his best to look nonchalant and unbothered by what she said, but it was impossible.

“She’s so feisty…” He mumbled softly to himself, “I love it.”


	7. The Moment (Zoro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while and I have a gf now so enjoy this sappy bs... song is by Tame Impala.

“Who are these from?” His rugged fingers carefully stroked the flowers velvety petals while his brows were furrowed with innocent curiosity. He never thought she was a woman who enjoyed flowers, let alone gifts.

“Sanji gave them to me the last time we docked…” She continued to scribble swiftly on the document before her without looking up, “He said their beauty reminded him of me, I personally disagree, but I appreciated the thought.”

“Really? He just doesn’t know when to quit, huh?” He leaned against her desk and folded his arms over his chest casually, trying his best to ignore her self deprecating comment. While staring down the delicate flowers his usually blunt stare was now soured, and he wanted nothing more than to just toss them overboard into the salty sea.

Her soft laugh caught his attention and made his glare weaken, “It doesn’t bother me, he’s just being sweet like he is with Nami and Robin.” She finally set down her feathered pen and looked up into the swordsman’s warm brown eyes, “Do they bother you Zoro?”

“No, of course not,” he answered a little _too_ quickly. “I just think they’re tacky, especially coming from that lecher.”

“Oh really?” Her eyebrows shot up and she leaned closer to him with a sly grin, “Then what would you give me? A hopeless romantic like you must have thousands of ideas.” The sarcasm that dripped from her words made him smirk a little.

“Some that are much better than flowers, I can promise you that.” He was oozing confidence, unlike the countless times before when he would become a fumbling mess.

The way the conversation had turned made her hopeful. Maybe he would finally make a move so she wouldn’t have to constantly keep up this charade.

“Then tell me, since you’re so sure I’d like it.”

“I will,” he declared.

“Alright then, go on. Don’t keep me waiting, Zoro.”

He scoffed a few times and turned his gaze to the side to avoid her expecting stare. Slowly his cheeks covered themselves in a scarlet blush and he could feel himself cracking from her meddling. Her persistence was something he always fell victim to.

“Zoro—,” she chuckled, but the warmth of his hand engulfing her cheek made her stop in her tracks with wide eyes. Her heart melted as he leaned closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat at the sweet sensation of his lips tenderly kissing her forehead. The paper she had been writing on was now crumpled under her hand on the desk.

Once his hand slid from her face and he pulled away, she was painfully silent and staring down at the floor. It was killing him, why wasn’t she saying anything?

“What are you speechless now?” He watched her intently; had he gone too far?

“A little!” She felt her face erupt into redness; nothing could’ve prepared her for that tender moment. Here she was; the one who could barely talk.

“Well you were the one that asked,” he casually leaned against her desk once again.

“I know…” She gently ran her fingertips over the spot on her cheek that he had previously touched, “And I’m so glad that I did. That was the best gift ever.” A small grin tugged at her lips, “I want more now.”


	8. The Thin Ice (Niji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm a sucker for this asshole ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Songs by Pink Floyd btw

The sound of snow crunching under her bare feet echoed in the air as she frantically darted through the dense forest of pine trees. With each labored breath she sucked in the icy air burned inside her lungs, and she felt herself becoming more and more choked up. Her feet burned with a white hot fire from the ice and occasional sharp stick that she’d land on. For a moment she dared to snatch a quick look behind her and she could feel her heart skip a beat from the panic that filled her chest.

All she saw was his dark smirk showing off his blinding white teeth, and the bright blue number 2 that decorated his black cape. He was enjoying the chase.

Immediately she whipped her head back around to dodge any approaching trees. What was up ahead only made her heart sink like a lead weight into the pits of her stomach. The tree line was only a few feet away, and after that it would be nothing but a frozen-over pond. She didn't stand a chance against him in such an open area, but there was nowhere else for her to go. He had her trapped.

"You should give up while I'm feeling generous y'know?" He hollered smugly, "If you stop now, you’ll only suffer a _little_!"

"Piss off you Germa bastard! I refuse to be your prisoner!" Her legs pushed harder as she broke through the tree line only to make a break for the smooth surface of the pond. If she was going to lose it'd be on her own terms.

"Don't you dare!" His steps halted as soon as he reached the edge of the pond. He wasn’t a fool, he knew what she was planning.

The sound of the ice cracking with each step she took made her breathing stutter, and her heart pound against her ribcage. It was paper thin, and had only froze over recently. With wild eyes and a small grin, she looked back at him and saw his lips now twisted into a frustrated frown. Sure it was in a small way, but she had the upper hand.

"Have fun fishing for me, asshole." She slammed her foot down into the ice below her, and plunged into the frigid, murky waters without any regret.


	9. Dr. Feelgood (Law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the title does not relate to the story at all, just kinda thought it sounded cool :/ but it's by Mötley Crüe

  “Ouch!” She hissed hatefully, “Could you be a little more gentle? I feel like my arm is being ripped off!”

  “You dislocated your shoulder; I’m being as gentle as possible right now.” The cold touch of his hands grabbing her bare shoulder tightly had her shivering while she sat stiffly on the operating table. “Now sit still,” he demanded.

  Once again he began pushing and rolling her joint while keeping her arm extended in an attempt to make it set itself back in place, but her squirming was making it more difficult than it really needed to be. A few pained whines slipped from the back of her throat as he pushed harder and grew more and more frustrated from her resistance. It was one thing to push a joint back into its socket, but it was another story to do it on someone who kept jerking away.

  “Stop, ow— _STOP_ ,” She yanked away from his grip with a scowl and held her shoulder protectively, “Can’t I have some anesthesia or a pain killer? Why don’t you use your devil fruit powers, wouldn’t that be easier?” 

  He noticed the small tears in the corners of her annoyed glare as he looked down at her, and felt a tiny bit of guilt hit him. For a split second he felt himself caving into her wounded stare. By no means did he enjoy seeing her writhe in pain and if anything he would use his powers in a heartbeat if it meant ending her suffering, but he also wanted to scoff at her overly sensitive behavior. There was no way he would use his powers for someone who was being so whiny over a dislocated shoulder.

  “I will not use expensive anesthesia, or my abilities on such a simple procedure,” her eyes narrowed as he stepped away from her and went towards the steel double doors behind her, “But I do know a more effective technique, if you’re willing to try it.”

  “If it involves me leaving this uncomfortable operating room quicker, then by all means Law, show me.” The bit of poison in her tone only encouraged him. Her bitterness was always something he found himself admiring when it showed itself.

  “Alright then,” he cracked the door open slightly with a tiny hidden smirk, “Bepo, come here, I need your assistance for a moment.” While her fluffy crewmate wandered through the doors, Law was pointing a tattooed finger in her direction, “I want you to lay down on the table and relax your shoulder.” Again he demanded, without remorse.

  “S-Sure…” Her teeth gritted together as she carefully lowered herself back onto the rigid metal table while blinking up at the harsh fluorescent light that hung above. Soon Law’s towering shadow was looming over her body.

  “What can I do for you Captain?” The tall polar bear quickly went to stand on the other side of the table with knitted eyebrows.

  “Hold her down for me, I can’t have her moving around too much,” he stated simply while placing his frigid hands on her arm once more and pulling it out straight. “I’m going to pull on your arm, you’re going to sit still, and I’m going to reset your damn shoulder.”

  She began fighting against his tight grip, “Excuse me— _Hey_! Ow that _hurts_!” 

  “I’m sorry for this, but it’s Captain’s orders,” She was immediately suffocated by Bepo’s fluff when he leaned down against her, forcefully restraining her other arm and torso.

  She ate a mouth full of fur while trying to talk, “Bepo, don’t you _dare_!” 

  The searing pain in her shoulder erupted when Law tugged on her arm slowly, forcing her teeth to grit together. A muffled screech exploded from her chest as the friction being created between her bones increased tenfold. The anticipation was high as she waited for the small pop that would free her of her misery, and it wasn’t long until that barely audible click happened. Most of the pain had subsided and it was borderline instant bliss for her in that panic-filled moment. 

  “All done.” The bluntness in his tone contrasted with her labored breathing and red face when Bepo finally pulled away from her. She seethed with hatred when he turned his back on her before she could utter any snide comments.

  “Don’t use that shoulder for a while, give it some time to recover.” She sat up steadily while listening to his instructions, “I want you to wear this for the time being.” An arm sling was carelessly tossed in her lap while he was again standing by her with his arms crossed in a standoffish manner. His yellowy eyes glared down at her expectantly, and she was well aware of what was expected.

  There was a momentary silence until she croaked out, ”Thank you…” while slipping her arm into the sling and wrapping it around her neck.

  He rolled his eyes and left her side, “Don’t be such a baby next time, and it’ll be over faster.”

  “I am _not_ a baby!” she scoffed.


	10. She’s Got You (Sanji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it’s been a while but I bought a Patsy Cline vinyl and she has inspired me a lot, so here’s a little blurb!

Her heart was heavy in her chest, like that of a lead weight. With every frantic beat of it the weight became more and more overbearing to the point of her breathing becoming shaky. Her lips were stuck in a permanent grimace that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t get rid of it. 

Her vision was heavily blurred by the fat crocodile tears pooling in her eyes, but she could still make out the glint of silver sitting on her desk in front of her. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers across it softly but she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead she let out another wincing breath and continued to stare at it. 

More fat tears dropped down to her chin the longer she allowed herself to sink into her own sorrow. Occasionally she could hear the obnoxious  _ plop _ of a tear as it went crashing down onto her desktop, and it only made the lump in her throat bigger. 

To be in such as state was beyond humiliating for her. She was being selfish, that was what she told herself. 

The knob to her room jiggled, and she instantly sucked in a ragged breath and began wiping at her face with the collar of her dirty T-Shirt. No one could see her like this, even if that meant turning her back to whoever had walked in unannounced. 

“(Y/N)?” The softness voice of her friend and crewmate, Nami, filled the air. “We’re almost to Big Mom’s territory—Oh…uh,” When the other woman caught a glimpse of her friends disheveled state she took a step back. 

Her worried brown eyes darted to the shiny silver lighter sitting by itself on the table, and for a moment she regretted not knocking on the door. She was well aware of who it belonged to, and that she was intruding on a very private moment. 

Despite knowing she should leave, she didn’t. Instead Nami slowly approached the girls hunched over frame, and reached over to gently put her hand on her shoulder. No one had even asked her how she was doing since they found out about Sanji’s  _ untimely departure,  _ they had all been caught up in the preparations to bring him back _. _

“We’re gonna bring him back, believe me,” Nami’s hand shook as her friend let out another stuttering breath. “Luffy won’t let him be taken that easily.”

It was weak, and difficult to hear but she croaked out, “He's getting married and all I have is his old lighter... She—goddamnit—she has him.” 

“You have to have faith, okay? Besides, she might have him, but  _ you _ have his heart.” Her hands moved themselves and she eventually pulled the younger girl into a tight, bone crushing hug, “There’s only one woman for a man like him, and that’s you.”

A little bit of the weight had been lifted off her chest, and her frantic breaths had slowed down exponentially. A few tears still hung onto the corners or her eyes, but for the most part they had dried up. For the first time since they had set sail she felt at ease. 

“T-Thanks Nami…” Her chest rose and fell with one last deep breath to calm herself, “I really needed to hear that.”

“Alright, now let’s clean you up and make you look amazing.” A sly grin tugged at her lips as she pulled away from the younger girl, “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when you steal him back.”


End file.
